Corporate Security (Episode 6.1)
Mission 3: The Security Of the Company. Details Mission: Investigate infiltration in Pendhurst-Amaranth. Tyndall: When our operatives attempted to break into Pendhurst-Amaranth's Southard plant in search of information on Brenda Utley, they encountered a security guard who unleashed Unlimit powers in making his getaway. Commander Lock thinks that this may indicate Unlimit infiltration of the Pendhurst-Amaranth corporation, but to what extent is not known. This also raises many questions regarding the fate of Ms. Utley, who was instrumental in alerting us to Unlimit sabotage of their staple consumer products. Although the Unlimit, Tancred, escaped, surveillance scans captured an image of his security guard badge, which revealed his Pendhurst-Amaranth employee ID. We need you to break into Pendhurst-Amaranth's network and obtain information on Tancred. Operator: Intel says there's a inside there is a network-active Pendhurst-Amaranth computer terminal in there. Watch out for their security teams. meet the security and we get rid Corporate Security: Damn! Why do these things always happen before the break? Operator: Scan's showing an active network terminal in that room... Huh, not secured, either. I guess this is our lucky day. 'Bout darn time, too. Computers: Welcome to the Pendhurst-Amaranth employee database. Please enter the desired employee identification code. > 723901865-KMWH Please wait while we retrieve the record... We're sorry, the record for that employee identification code has been deleted. Please try again. >_ Operator: deleted? Crud, some bright boy must have figured out that someone would come looking for the good ol' Tancred. Now what're we gonna do? Tyndall: Fortunately, we have a backup solution. I did some digging based on the data we scanned during your visit to their employee center last week, and found that Pendhurst-Amranth still keeps hard copies of all their records--some that are decades old. I'm routing you to their records archive now. They should have a printout of Tancred employee data there. Operator: Am I the only one who thinks it's a little weird that Tancred, with all his cheat-code power, only got himself in as a security guard? I mean, I'd go for at least a vice-presidency. Speaking of guards, I spy some more in there, so watch it. still encounter security guards and once again eliminate Corporate Security: No smoking! done this we begin to look through the different document holder with poor results ... Operator: Heck, how many files they have? I do not see what you're looking for in this store. in the end we find him ... Operator: That's it! All right, hit the road with that thing. Tyndall: * soldier *, it appears that Pendhurst-Amaranth's security forces are neary a company unto themselves. Tancred's Pendhurst-Amaranth record lists only the security office at which he collects his paychecks. But perhaps that office will have their own records of him. I'm sending you there now. Operator: That's a security guard office. Guess who you should expect to meet inside? Yeah, and lots of them. Operator: Watch you don't get a papercut. fact, it is so Corporate Security: Many new faces around here. Good to see new blood. after a first attack advantage of some quiet to listen to their speeches... Corporate Security: I'm not there. I do not like the attitude of these guys. They are the kind who thinks that having a gun will solve all of them- What was that? Corporate Security: And now those turkeys in orange overtake me and disappear - poof! As if they jumped in the sky or something. How is this possible? Corporate Security: If you ask me, I think you need a vacation. Corporate Security: And yesterday we had another alarm of exercise. What the hell? Should I start to use earplugs. Corporate Security: I heard it! It's as if they were trying to teach us to ignore the alarms. Before taking the clashes in which we are winners Corporate Security: This is great. We finally have the chance to show what we do. These new ordini-- Corporate Security: Ssssh! Feel... also find the file Operator: That's the stuff! Get out of there! Tyndall: Well done, *soldier*. That dossier gives the location of the branch office Tancred operated from in his security guard guise. There may be some personal effects of his at that office, or even someone who knew him. See what you can find. Operator: Just a few guard readings in there. These guys must not have got the memo. Corporate Security: Huh, that guy. It reached the highest levels very quickly. I do not know how, anyway; seemed to know just what he was doing. I always had to show him how things were done. And do not even listen so well. I'm glad that they have moved. Corporate Security: Who? Oh, of course. I heard that he was transferred. He never came back to clean up his locker, so we just prepared his things to send to headquarters. It's in that box over there. the box Operator: That looks like Tancred's junk; There's a security pass with his picture in it. take it Operator: An access card to Panedhurst-Amaranth's headquarters downtown. Huh. But he wasn't based there, according to his dossier. You'd better upload that thing-- Hey! Unlimit code spawning in. Look out! Unlimit Reactor: Damn, they beat us here! Corporate Security: Whoa! Who are these guys? having knocked several unlimit still talk with the staff before leaving Corporate Security: Who were those guys? We had alarms lately about people who wandered around here, but I did not know that they were bullet proof! go out and send a hardline pass Tyndall: Warrior, the access card you recovered appears to be a high-level security access key for Pendhurst-Amranth's downtown headquarters. Typically, branch security guards do not carry such passes; this suggests that Tancred had special business at the their downtown facilities. If unlimit has that kind of access to the city's largest corporation... This could be very bad news, *soldier*. I'll pass this intelligence on to Commander Lock immediately. Completed *''Episode 6.1: "Four-armed Frenzy Category:Episode 6.1 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 6.1)